The present disclosure relates to a sheet feeder for feeding a sheet and an image forming apparatus provided with the same.
Conventionally, a sheet feeder mounted in an image forming apparatus is known as a sheet feeder for feeding a sheet. The sheet feeder feeds sheets stored in a sheet tray one by one in a sheet feeding direction. The sheet is fed to a downstream side in the sheet feeding direction through a separation nip portion formed between a feed roller and a separation pad. The separation pad is biased toward the feed roller by a spring member.